Summer Days
by ArleneM.Writer
Summary: After the events of the chamber Fred and George notice that two particular kids seem increasingly nervous around each other, why not have some fun with it


I do not own Harry Potter. I am a poor American sadly, if i was a flithy rich Brit I'll still wouldn't own it.

Harry jittered and bounced as he waited for the Weasly to finally come pick him up for the rest of the summer.

They had been in Eygpt after winning the lottery for a while but decided to come back earlier and spend the money on other things. It had been a week since his birthday and the Weasley visit was the only thing that kept him from doing something rash to horrid aunt Marge, like blow her up.

They said they would come in a strange bus or something at around noon but it had already been a good hour since noon.

"Freak's of yours don't know what a watch is uhh boy" uncle Vernon grunted from behind his newspaper.

Harry knew it was better to just keep quiet and except the fact his pig faced uncle was insufferable.

He sat on top of his trunk and waited as patiently he could. "Crack" a sound like a whip lashing from behind the door made him fall off the trunk with a thump.

Harry rushed to open the door and found a frantic Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, how are you good, good" he said stepping in and waving his wand over his trunk making it disappear. "Sorry I'm so late the ministry has been hectic, back for one day and all things go to hell" he mumbled the last part to himself.

He stuffed his wand in his pocket and turned to his uncle who was now standing at attention. Mr. Weasley smiled pleasently "we'll get him to king's cross safe and sound Mr. Dursley." He reached out to shake uncle Vernon hand but he just pulled it back like it was a diseased dog.

"Well okay... Harry let's get going I have to get back to work" he said leading Harry outside the door.

"How are we getting to the Burrow Mr. Weasley" he asked as he was led to one of the Dursley's hedges.

"We are going to apperate" he said "I want you to grab onto my arm hold on tight and relax, your gonna feel a bit uncomfortable but trust me and let me lead you to our destination. And no matter what do not resist" he says his face dead serious.

I nod and grab his offered arm. I try and relax my body thinking about how I trust him. And then I feel like I'm being pushed into a tight swirling tube before as suddenly as it came it's gone and I'm standing in front of the tall leaning building that was the Burrow.

"Go on in Harry" Mr. Weasly says before the whip crack sound happens again and he's gone.

Harry shrugged and walked towards the entrance but before he can step in the door burst open and Mrs. Weasly rushed towards him with open arms. She captured him in a tight inbrace before leading him up to the house.

The following days were filled with warm cooking and shared laughes. The twins were up to there usual mischief, Percy running around constantly trying to get some peace,Ron and him playing quittich or chess or whatever they would come up with. The only Weasley he didn't constantly see running around was Ginny, she still blushed largely and mumbled around him but if she wasn't talking or looking directly at him she was as bosteres as her brothers. He saw her give Fred a huge bat boggy, when he asked Ron about the underage magic code he said that because of the other magical adults that lived in the house they couldn't pick it up. He thaught that was unfair but he didn't really care all that much.

Into the week Mrs. Weasley called them down to imform them she was gonna run some errands.

Ron, Fred, George and Ginny eagerly awaited to see who was in charge (Percy had gone on a date with his girlfriend). Mrs Weasley eyes scanned them all for a couple of minutes. She looked at Fred and George but then shoke her head and looked away from them. Then her eyes drifted to Ron she pursued her lips then looked at Ginny and Harry. Her eyes hoped between them for abit before she toke a big breath and looked back at the twins.

"Fred your the oldest your in charge"

A out break of objections resounded. Mrs. Weasley just grabbed some floo powder and made a quick get away.

"Go off children if I catch you doing anything mischievous I'll be forced to hand out reprucussion" Fred shoved them all the up stairs, pruning himself importantly not even a minute after his mother's departure.

Harry accidentally stepped on Ginny's foot causing her to lose her balance. He grabbed her hand to steady her. "Sorry" he said a second before she mumbled a "Kay" and dashed up the stairs. He hadn't notice the small blush that setteled on his face.

The twins shared a enlighten grin and chuckled before rushing off to there room.

The day whent on with some chores and a epic game of chess when the twins decided to remind them of there presence.

"Ohh dear siblings"

"And ohh great Harry Potter"

"The man in charge request all your presence downstairs"

They got up slowly wondering what they could possibly be up to.

The twins led them to the walk in closet door. It seemed normal enough except the door wasn't there. George put his hand to it and was stopped by a invisible force. He then pushed the door open slowly and said "come look"

Harry stepped inside cautiously Ginny and Ron close behind him. But before he could even blink Ron was pulled out the closet and the door was closed with a resounding click of the lock and a muttered spell. The twins mad smiles and Ron's stupidly counfused face could be seen on the other side of invisible but still stupidly sold door.

"What the Bloody hell do you baboons think your doing!!" Ginny screamed like the banshee her brothers usually compared her to.

Harry couldn't find a possible way to express his feeling as efficiently as Ginny but setteled for a " you can't lock us in here !"

Fred or was it George? Just leaned close to the door. "Ohh ikil Harrykin and Gin-gin"

"We already have"

"Okay! Fine!! What do we need to do to get out of here" Ginny sighed heavily and seemed resigned.

"Well dear sister and Harrykin"

"We have taken note that even after last terms ordel" he let it rest in the air a bit, his face growing a bit somber but then they got right back on track.

"Gin-gin turns into a lovely setting sun when near ickel Harry"

Ginny proceeded to turn into a lovely setting sun while her lips pursed at the mention of the chamber.

"But the most peculiar thing now happens!" George said tapping his finger to his chin.

"Harrykin is attempting to compete for best sunset"

Harry blinked stupidly at them. Looking back now he remembered the countless times he had blush in Ginny's proximity which was strange cause it's not like he liked her, nevermind the fact that sometimes with out even realizing what he was doing he would sniff the air for her flower scented hair in order to know if she had been there recently.

"And we simply can't let this go on"

Harry sighed in fusteration but as the words the twins were saying caught up with him his setting sun decided to make a appearance. As a matter a fact so did Ginny's when that made eye contact the sun glowed brighter on both there faces.

"See that is what we're talking about we simply can't allow it to go on."

"Okay!! What do you want us to do" Harry yelled crossly. He pounded his fist of the door that reamained stubbornly solid.

"Why I thought it was the most obvious thing in the world." George said his freckled face pressed annoyingly against the door. Then he proceeded to pucker his lips and make loud kissie noises.

Harry looked at Ginny who had also gone quiet. We're the twins stupid or just more mad then he already thaught, he couldn't kiss there sister in a closet it was wrong in so many ways, what in the name of all things good had made them think this was a halfway decent idea.

"Why would you even want us to" Ginny voiced meekly as if she had read his mind.

"Consider it a early birthday present for tomorrow."

That got the fire back in her step "ahh you little.."

What else she was saying got blocked out by the thought that crowded his head. He hadn't gotten her a birthday present. Harry quickly pushed it aside deciding he was gonna have to figure it out before tommorow.

Ginny was still ranting on about the twins idiot level. Harry thought it was kinda cute how a small person like her could curse like a sailor. Wait that thought was not good, not good at all.

He looked for a distraction from the thoughts and found it in Ron who was still just standing next to the twins looking a bit put off.

"Ron, mate you gotta help us" he had spoke over Ginny's ranting, that wasn't a good idea.

All the Weasly brothers let out a annoying ohhhh sound. Ginny's angery eyes locked on to his. This was the first time she had made eye contact with him since the chamber and it was terrifying and yet Harry felt a flutter of excited anticipation in his stomach.

Ginny reached up the short hight difference between them (Harry wasn't the tallest bloke) and grabbed a handful of hair then pulled him down so that his face was around her knee level. "Don't interrupt me" she screeched.

Then Ginny seemed to realize exactly who she was man handling. She let go so quickly it was as if she was burned. Her face and neck turned a light pink, but Ginny didn't apologize instead she turned back on the twin's.

Harry ran his hand threw his now sour scalp. And mumbled a small "owe"

Ron had responded to Harry's question by shrugging his shoulders then sitting down on the couch." As long as I'm not in there with you two"

The twins grins widened if possible. "Your not getting out of there untill you got a move on"

Ginny was furious how dare that lock her in a closet with Harry Potter. She didn't find the situation funny not funny at all, she wanted to get them out of there as fast possible. Harry was probably gonna hate her even more for getting him into yet another situation he didn't want to be in. Her mind shifted towards the chamber, this wasn't like that she had to keep reminding her self of that.

In her desperation to get out she did the only thing she could think of and crashed her lips against his.

When Ginny's lip's came crashing down on his he had no idea what to think. So he didn't, then he found him self kissing back the feeling better of her soft lips dancing with his was the best feeling he could remember ever experiencing. But the rest of his body didn't seem to get the memo as his arms remained rigidly by his side.

Then sooner then he would have liked it was over. The door swung open and Ginny dashed out her pretty face looking like a setting sun, no that wasn't right it looked more like a rising sun which was special because while it comes out eveyday only a special few actually are witness to its glory. His eyes tracked her progress up the stair until she was out of sight. The twins and Ron all looked at him with mouths wide open.

"Bloody hell,I didn't think they'll actually do it!" Fred and George looked at each other then at Harry who still a bit dazed licked his lips. The action seemed to make the Weasley brothers cringe back. Ron in particular was doing a spot on impersonation of a rooster what with how he was trying to force sound out of his tomato red face.

"What..huh...how.. What!!" he spilled out incoherently.

Harry felt his face warm significantly. "We will not speak of this" he said surprisingly softly. He could not like Ron's sister, it should be impossible in the land of best mates. And yet it was ridiculously difficult to keep her out of his mind.

That evening when all the Weasleys where seated at the dinner table. Ginny was forced to pass him the bread and Harry then proceeded to stick his elbow in the butter dish his face becoming a Weasley red. Then something that had never happened before occurred, Ginny Weasley smiled a real big smile directly at him. Then Harry fell off his chair.


End file.
